24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5 antagonists
The following charcters were antagonists during Day 5, and helped the terrorists in some way: Dawn Brigade *Vladimir Bierko: Leader of the Dawn Brigade, planned the nerve gas attacks. Terrorist fiacier. *Ivan Erwich: Sub-leader of the Dawn Brigade, aka Yellow Tie Man. *Mikhail: Bierko's right hand man throughout the day. *Anton Beresch: Head terrorist at the Ontario Airport. *Andrei: Erwich's right hand man. *Jacob Rossler: Software programmer, helped the terrorists active the nerve gas. *Ibram: Terrorist at the Ontario Airport. *Joseph Malina: Arms dealer with connections to Henderson. *Viktor Grigorin: Terrorist, planted canister at the hospital. *Chevensky: Thread link terrorist at the Ontario Airport. *Ostroff: Infiltrated CTU and released a canister of nerve gas there. *Komar: Terrorist at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. *Polakov:Terrorist at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. Conspiracy *Charles Logan: President of the U.S., behind the day's events. Sanctioned the conspiracy. Was implicated when Jack Bauer found a recording of a conversation between him and Henderson. After Papazian destroyed this recording, Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Mike Novick, Aaron Pierce, and Martha Logan worked together to expose him. Logan was placed under arrest for murder and treason. *Justin Adams: Secret Service agent. Under orders from Logan, he killed Walt Cummings under a suicide facade in order to conceal Logan's involvement. Logan ordered him later in the day, to eliminate Aaron Pierce. This was foiled when Martha Logan shot him, saving Pierce's life. *Walt Cummings: Logan's Chief of Staff. Involved with the conspiracy. Commited suicide. The suicide was carried out by Logan's man, Justin Adams, under orders from Graem. Henderson deemed this action neccessary. Graem and his associates planned to have him be the scapegoat to draw attention way from Logan and Henderson. *Graem Bauer: Point of contact between his company, BXJ Technologies and President Logan. Co-conspired with four associates and Logan to coordinate the events of Day 5. Secretly ordered Henderson to kill David Palmer despite Logan's objection. *Haas: Sniper that killed David Palmer and bombed Michelle Dessler's car. Haas was hired by James Nathanson and Henderson to kill Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, David Palmer, and Chloe O'Brian. Killed by Jack Bauer. *Hank: Hitman. Hired by Walt Cummings, tried to eliminate Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer. Killed by Jack Bauer. *Christopher Henderson: Ex-mentor of Jack, hired by Logan to do illegal activities, which included the murder of David Palmer and Michelle Dessler. Senior Executive of Omicron International. Killed by Jack Bauer. *Scott Evans: Lead Pilot for Omicron International. Henderson handed off the recording to him. Incarcerated. *Miles Papazian: Homeland Security Agent. Destroyed the recording in order to please President Logan. Got a position at the White House. *Spenser Wolff: Mole at CTU working for Walt Cummings. *Schaeffer: Cumming's inside man with the terrorists. Killed by Ivan Erwich. Note *Collette Stenger:Femme Fatale sold schematics of the Wilshire Gas Company to Vladimir Bierko. *Cal: Techinician forced to help Erwich the the canisters. *James Nathanson was not a terrorist, but he was involved with the plot on a lower level, as was Spenser Wolff. *Lynn McGill's sister Jenny's boyfriend Dwayne Tompkins gave his keycard to Ostroff for money, but Ostroff killed them instead. *Phillip Bauer mastermind the conspiracy and directed Graem and his four associates. But his involvement was secret, even though he had a direct role. Only Graem, his four associates, and Logan knew of his role. Category:Day 5 characters